Care for the widow
by Clavyus
Summary: Nathan dies in a sudden and unexpected fashion, four years after the end of season six. Lucas is called to handle the details and care for Haley and Jamie, with a lot of help from Brooke. Caring for the widow creates unexpected feelings for Lucas and Haley, while interacting with Brooke rekindles old feelings. What happens then? This is a one-shot


**AN:** This is a one-shot. I own nothing related to OTH.

The phone call came as we were getting ready to go to bed. I was brushing my teeth, so Peyton picked it up.

"Lucas phone, Peyton here."

"Calm down, Haley, calm down." Pause. "Yes, Lucas is here. I'll put it on speaker."

I was already getting worried "Hi Hales. What's up?"

She could barely articulate. "It's Nathan, Luke. He collapsed during practice."

"How serious?"

"They said it was an aneurysm. He just went into surgery, Luke. I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"Where are you?"

"Charlotte. Holy Cross Hospital."

"Is Jamie with you?"

"He's with Deb back in Tree Hill."

"I'm getting on the first plane to Charlotte. I'll text you when I know more."

"Thanks bil. I'll keep you posted."

Peyton looked scared. "Just go, Lucas. Take care of them. Let me know if you need me."

I managed to get a redeye from Chicago to DC and an early morning commuter plane from DC to Charlotte. I arrived at the hospital around eight in the morning. The receptionist directed me to the surgical waiting room. Haley was just sitting there, looking shellshocked.

"Hales."

"Luke! I'm so glad you're here." She jumped in my arms and I held her tight, as she cried, and cried.

After a few minutes she composed herself a bit. "He's still in surgery. It's been nine hours."

We settled down to wait. In about an hour, the doctor came to see us, looking exhausted and sad. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Scott. It was a massive bleed. We kept trying to control the hemorrhage, but as we worked, his heart kept stopping. Finally his heart wouldn't start anymore. He died on the table, fifteen minutes ago. We did everything we could, Ms. Scott. You have our deepest condolences."

She collapses in a chair, whispering. "No, no. Nathan, my love. No." She wouldn't speak another word for several days.

First I called Brooke. "Baker here."

"Brooke, It's Lucas."

She can tell something is wrong by the tone of my voice. "Lucas, something wrong? Peyton? Oh God, no. Sawyer?"

"I'm going to need you to be strong, Pretty Girl. I'm in Charlotte with Hales. Nathan just passed away. A massive aneurysm blow during practice."

"Damn. Give me a second." I can hear her crying for a minute, and then her voice comes back, clear and strong.. "All right, Broody. How can I help?"

"Deb has Jamie. I need you to go to her. I'll call her in fifteen minutes."

"Tutormom?"

"Crawled inside herself. They are taking her to a room, and giving her a sedative. I'll take care of the formalities here and I'll be in Tree Hill with Haley as soon as I can. I need you to help me hold the fort, at least until Peyton arrives."

"When is she coming?"

"I don't know. You were my first call." I'm very much aware on whom I can count when things get hard. And Brooke is the strongest of us all."

"Very well, Broody. Julian will stay with the twins, and I'm headed to Naley's. Give me half an hour before you call Deb. Should I tell our godson?"

"Yes. Break it gently, but don't be afraid. He is strong."

"I know. Hurry back."

"Sure."

"Hi, Lucas. What are the news?"

"Sit down, love."

"All right, hit me." There was already an edge of hysteria in her voice.

"Nathan passed away during surgery."

Peyton loses it. She starts bawling. I try to calm her down, but on the phone, it's no use. I finally drop the call, and call a friend of ours, Irene, a kind woman in her sixties, who raised four sons on her husband's pension from Chicago PD. She loves Sawyer like she was one of her own granddaughters, and she lives two houses from us.

"Hi Lucas, What's up?"

"Hi Irene. I'm out of town. My brother just passed away in Charlotte, North Carolina, and when I told Peyton, she came unglued. Peyton and my brother were very close at one point. Would you mind looking after my girls for me? I'll get in touch later."

"You mean your brother the Bobcats player?"

"Exactly."

She sighs. "God, such a waste. I'm very sorry, Lucas. Does he leave a family?"

"Widow and a ten-year-old son."

"Don't worry honey. I'll take care of your girls."

"Thanks, Irene. Bye."

While Haley is asleep, I call Deb. "Scott residence, Deb speaking."

"Deb, this is Lucas. I'm with Haley in Charlotte. Is Brooke there with you?"

"Yes, she is right besides me. How's Nathan doing?"

"It's not good Deb. Sit down."

"What, Lucas? Talk to me, please!"

"It was a massive aneurysm, Deb. They did everything they could. He passed away about an hour ago. I'm, so, so sorry."

I hear screaming and a commotion on the other end of the line. Brooke picks up the phone. "It's under control, Broody. I told Skillz, and asked him to take Jamie to the Rivercourt. I'll try to get Deb settled a bit, and I'll tell Jamie. Will you tell Dan?"

I sigh. "I guess that can't be helped. This is going to hit national news anytime now."

"Clay and Quinn are traveling abroad with Logan. I'll try to get a hold of them now. You should call your grandparents and your mother as well. God, I'm glad Whitey passed away last year. He would have been heartbroken."

"Right. I'll try to wrap things up as soon as I can. Please keep in touch."

"You too. Bye."

When I hang up, there are a pair of strangers waiting to speak with me. "Mr Scott? Mr Lucas Scott?"

"That's me."

"My name is Jack O'Grady and this is my assistant Julie Simmons. We work for the Bobcats."

The team took over the paperwork from there on, allowing me to focus on the family notification and on Haley. They set up a press conference for two hours from now, and asked me if I would represent the family. My only concern at that point is Jamie. Would he want me to say a few words in his name or not? I decided that probably yes.

I found Dan's number on Haley's phone and called him. "Hello? Haley?"

"It's Lucas here."

"Lucas! What can I do for you, son? Why are you calling from Haley's phone?" I haven't exchanged a word with him in ten years.

"I'm at a hospital in Charlotte with Haley."

"Nathan?"

"He had an aneurysm blow-up during practice yesterday. They operated, but he didn't make it. He died about an hour ago. I'm sorry."

"Damn. I'm sorry too, son. Haley, Jamie and Deb?"

"Haley is sedated, and I'm taking care of her. I told Deb a few minutes ago, and Brooke is with her. She is taking care of Jamie too."

"That's one very special girl, son. You should have held onto her." As if I didn't know. Jackass.

"Would you please get in touch with the mortuary, and make sure he can get a place next to Keith and yours? I'll put you in touch with the Bobcats people to handle the details."

"That's fine. Leave it to me."

"Also, would you mind telling Royal and May?"

"They wouldn't take my call. You'd better do this yourself."

"All right. I'll see you at the funeral."

"You mean I can come?" He sounds surprised.

"For Jamie, Dan. And for yourself, I guess."

"For Jamie, then. I'm sorry."

"So am I."

I call Royal and May, who take the news very hard, and I call mom. She says she will come to the funeral. This is the first ray of sunshine in a very dismal day. I get to see mom and Lily in a few days.

After the press conference, Haley and I get in her car to go back to Tree Hill. About one hour into the drive, I realize I've been awake and fasting for nearly twenty-four hours. I stop at a Holiday Inn,

and get us a room. I call a delivery service for macaroni and cheese and chocolate milk for two. I call Brooke.

"Luke."

"Hey. I stopped at a motel for the night. It was getting dangerous to drive. We'll be there tomorrow morning. Jamie?"

"You were right. He's a strong boy. His heart is an open wound, but he is trying to be brave. He needs you and his mommy. How's she?"

"Still hiding inside herself. Not a word, not a tear since the news. She is very strong too, but Nate..."

"I know, Broody. Take care of her, ok? And of yourself. When is Peyton arriving?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her."

"All right. I love you, Broody."

"And I love you, Pretty Girl."

She picks up after the third ring. "Lucas?" She is drunk

"Peyton. What's up?"

"Everything is dandy. Irene has Sawyer, and I'm having a drink."

"I can hear that." She may be high too.

"How's the widow?"

"She is not in good shape. When are you coming, Peyton. I need you here."

"I'm not going, Lucas boy. I can't."

I have to control myself not to scream. We had a horrible fight over Brooke's wedding. This is quite a bit beyond that. "Why not?"

"I can't. I can't handle it, Lucas. I. Just. Can't."

"I need you, Peyton. I can't do this without you."

"I'm sure Brookie will take very good care of you."

"It's not her job."

"I know it's my job." Her voice rises to a scream "But I can't, Lucas. I won't."

Why the fuck did I marry her? "Very well, Peyton. As you wish."

"Bye, Lukie."

It's not Nathan's death, although I'm sure that contributes to the problem. She can't handle my involvement with the others, specially Haley and Brooke. She even has a problem with my relationship with Sawyer.

"Lucas."

"Hi Irene. Sawyer ok?"

"Sawyer is fine. Your wife, on the other hand..."

"Is it just booze?"

"Pills too. I'll keep an eye on her, and I'll take care of Sawyer." A pause. "I think Peyton needs to go into rehab."

"I agree. I'll take care of that as soon as I can."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. Bye."

"I'm sorry too. Thanks. Bye."

Did for better or for worse include this? I text Brooke. "She's not coming." Thirty seconds later I get a reply. "Bitch." I agree.

The food arrives. I set up a plate for Haley, and she sits, but she won't pick up the spoon. This I can do. I manage to get about a dozen spoons into her, plus half a glass of chocolate milk. She perks up a tiny bit after eating. "Do you want to take a bath?" I fill up the bathtub, and I come back for her. I undress her, down to her panties and brassiere. She keeps staring at me expectantly, so I carry her to the bathtub, and remove her underwear while she is covered in suds. I think she is pretending to herself I'm Nathan. I wash her hair, rinse it and, after a long soak, I dry her up, wrap her in a spare sheet and tuck her in the bed. A few minutes later she is fast asleep. I eat, take a quick shower, wash her underwear, hang it to dry and lie down next to her, spooning as we would do up until we were fifteen. I'm not sure she knows it, but it comforts me a lot, to have her in my arms.

The burial is scheduled for three days afterwards. Haley remains minimally responsive, hugging Jamie, eating a bit of what's put in front of her. If I leave her alone for a second, she drifts towards me, often holding into my arm. She will accept some care from Brooke, but mostly she sticks to me. Brooke and I keep a close eye on Jamie, but he is still pretending to be strong. Sometimes I see him staring at his mother, or at some picture, and I catch a glimpse of the world of hurt lurking under his ice blue stare.

The evening before the funeral, Brooke and I meet at the kitchen, while our two charges sleep.

"Damn Peyton. She's the only one who would really get it."

"I'm so sorry, Broody." She is just as furious with Peyton as I am.

"This is not your fault, in any conceivable way. You've been a rock, Brooke Baker."

"So have you. But we've both been pretending. I know you're hurting too."

"I wish it had been me, Brooke."

"Don't be stupid. I couldn't survive losing you." I look into her eyes.

"You mean Peyton couldn't survive."

She turns away. "Yeah, I guess that's what I mean."

There are hundreds of people at the funeral. Haley sits at the center, looking at the ground. By tiny degrees, she's become more aware of her surroundings, but not a word, and not a tear has come out of her. In a day or two, If nothing changes, I'll be looking for professional help for her and Jamie. The casket is closed, covered with a cloth with the colors of the Bobcats. A couple of networks have sent crews, but, for the most part, the team has managed to keep the press away from the family. Mom and Lily arrived the day before. Clay, Quinn and their little boy also arrived yesterday, and Quinn tried to pry her sister out of her isolation, without success. It falls to me to deliver the eulogy.

 _"Martin Luther King once said. "The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy." Nathan Royal Scott was a born fighter. He struggled and persevered, defied convention and even destiny many times, interposing an unbreakable will against adversity and contempt. Struggled and succeeded where any lesser man would surely have been defeated. He achieved his dreams, despite the long odds in contrary, without ever losing sight of what was really important. Love, family and friends. He was a basketball player beyond compare, perhaps the best in his generation, and his loss will be felt by all those who love the game. He was a leader, in and out of the court, a man who knew that hardest of lessons – that it is the team that wins or loses, not the individual players. It was one of the great privileges of my life to be his teammate and lead our beloved Ravens to a State Championship, and to coach him in college, where twice we led a small team to unexpected heights. He was a man of great, even surprising wisdom, of immense generosity and great compassion. Nathan was one of the protagonists of the greatest love story I've ever seen. That all encompassing story of Nathan and Haley. They got married more than eleven years ago, and they taught us all that love, enduring and unchanging despite circumstance, might perhaps conquer all. Their love will endure beyond death, and the dear sister of my heart will find her way back to my brother in good time. He leaves behind parents, grandparents, a loving wife, family and friends, but most important, he leaves behind a son. James Lucas Scott, a boy of singular gifts and immense courage, beloved by all who know him. Nathan will go on watching over his son, with pride and with care, as will all the family and friends that he left behind. It was the greatest luck to be born Nathan's brother and the greatest privilege of my life, to be counted among his friends. I will miss him..._ " My voice breaks for the first time. I look around. Even Haley and Jamie are crying now. There are two pairs of dry eyes within view. Mine, and Brooke's. I look straight into her eyes, and I can feel her strength supporting me. "... _I will miss him, his advice, his voice, his sardonic humor, his gentle encouragement and his tough love, until the day I die._ "

After the burial, we endure an endless stream of condolences. Haley is still fastened to my side, nodding at each handshake. Brooke takes Jamie away, and, after what feels like many hours, we return to Haley's home. A large reception, including catering and donated food, had been arranged by the team, and people swirl about. At one point, a bald, older gentleman approaches me.

"Mr Scott. My name is Jacob Letterman and I was your brother's attorney. As you know, your brother left a large estate, and you are named sole executor. It would be useful if you could drop by our offices at your earliest convenience, so we could familiarize you with the terms of his will, and the duties that will fall to you in that regard." At the end of this little speech, he hands me a card, which I put away, after nodding my assent.

It's late at night, Brooke is asleep at Jamie's room. Haley pulls me by the hand into her bedroom, locks the door and turns off the light. Suddenly her lips are on mine, her tongue insistent on my mouth, deepening the kiss and grinding her body into mine. I recognize that one more service to brother's widow is required of me. One farewell that she still needs, and I'm the one that can provide it. I open the zipper of her black dress and unclasp her brassiere, releasing her sweet breasts to sight and touch. I hesitate for a second, fearful of crossing a line that I never, even for a second, dreamed of crossing. The hesitation passes and I take her in my mouth, caressing her nipple with my tongue. Any hesitation, any guilt I am feeling burns instantly away, when I hear her sweet voice for the first time in days. She moans softly. "Nathan, please." Tonight I am my brother, and his beloved is mine to pleasure and to honor in his stead. I remove her panties and work on her cleft with my fingers. She is wet and she is ready. "I need you, baby. I need you inside." I finish undressing as I caress her with my mouth and my fingers. Finally I lay on top of her, kissing that beautiful mouth, as I penetrate her warm flesh. "Yes, Nathan. Deeper, yes!" Her eyes are closed, and she is seeing my brother, as we do the oldest dance of all, body on naked body, following the rhythm burned into our bodies by nature and desire. I feel her tensing under me and I slow down, prolonging her pleasure and mine. I feel myself climbing, as she arches her back, thrusting her breasts towards me. "Faster, Nathan, faster!" I move faster as we both crash, and she screams my brother's name into the night, for the very last time.

We sleep entangled, and for once, not as innocently as we always did. Twice more, during the night, I feel her lips reach for mine, and we repeat our dance, changing positions and rhythm, learning our bodies as we dance. The second time, she moans, but she doesn't speak. The third time she screams my own name as she comes, giving me the oddest mix of guilt and giddy satisfaction, as I am now, definitely and without excuse, cheating on my wife with my best friend.

I wake up with naked Haley lying on top of me, her brown eyes on mine, and a small smile on her lips. "Luke."

"Good morning, Hales." I search for any trace of embarrassment or regret in those eyes, and all I can see is the warmth I've grown used to seeing since I can remember, together with a trace of lingering pain.

"Lucas. I will never, ever be able to thank you enough for what you did for me. You pushed away your own pain and you cared for me, just like your brother would. You pulled me out of the deepest, darkest hole. Thank you Luke, brother of my heart, my love, my lover. Thank you." She pulls my face to herself with both hands and gives me one last passionate, fiery kiss. We dress, shower together, for once completely at ease with our naked bodies. We dress and walk down to the kitchen.

Deb is cooking, pancakes, bacon and eggs and Brooke is doing a crossword puzzle with Jamie. Haley smiles at her son. "Good morning, Jimmi Jam."

"Mom!" He jumps up and grabs his mother by the waist. Brooke looks at Haley for a second and smiles. Then she gets up, grabs my arm to pull me down and whispers in my ear. "Very well done, Broody." The accolade dissipates the last vestiges of guilt I was feeling.

Deb comes out of the kitchen and gives me a hug. "Thank you so much for your words yesterday, Lucas. They were perfect."

"Yes, uncle Lucas! Can I have the paper where you wrote them? I want to put it in my wall."

"I'll type it and print it for you, JLuke."

I spend the rest of the day stuck in Haley and Nathan's study, organizing and cataloging paperwork. I study Nate's Bobcat's contract, his tax return, bank statements. There is a large life insurance policy associated with his contract, with an eight figure payoff. Brooke keeps coming in to check on me, bringing coffee, lunch or snacks and peeking at what I'm doing. It seems to me that I'm the next person to be cared for in Brooke's list, and I have no problem with that. I know I need to keep an eye on her too.

Haley comes into the study with a set of keys in her hand. "Here, Lucas. This is yours."

"What is it?"

"The keys to the beach house. Nathan said he left it to you in his will. You might just as well have it now."

"Damn, that stubborn ass!"

"What?"

I laugh a bit. "He tried to push the beach house to me twice, and I refused it."

"He wanted you to have a home in Tree Hill."

"I know his reasoning. It's just that I have a hard time with stuff that belonged to Dan."

"Well, now it belonged to Nathan, and it belongs to you. Deal with it."

"All right. I will need a place in Tree Hill anyways."

"You mean you're staying?"

"Yes. I mean I have to keep an eye on you and Jamie from now on."

Brooke comes in and hears the end of the story. "Did I hear this right? You're staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yes."

She squeals and jumps on my neck, giving me a kiss in the cheek. "Best news I heard this week Broody. I'll finally be able to spoil that goddaughter of mine as she deserves."

"Peyton is going to come too?" Haley asks.

"I think so. We'll see about that."

Brooke takes me to the Cafe, to have dinner with mom and Lily. We catch up, and I make mom promise to come back to spend a whole month in July. After dinner Brooke drives me to the beach, to the spot next to Dan's house that means so much to the two of us. We sit on a towel, watching the sunset and the waves. The chill of the October evening sending everyone away except the two of us. That's when, finally, the weight of Nathan's passing sets on our shoulders. The tears begin softly, as I recall my story with him. Brooke, who knew Nathan since they were toddlers and whose friendship ran deeper than most people realized, begins to sob, and I follow suit, both of us turning into puddles in eack other's arms.

I don't know how long it takes, but eventually our lips meet each other, and what was a cathartical sobbing session becomes a sizzling Brucas make out. The chemistry is still there. Each kiss, each touch sending sparkles everywhere.

"Take me inside, Broody."

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later, Pretty Girl."

She smiles. "Don't worry. This is a one-time deal. You need this. And I need it too."

I look into her eyes, and all I see love and desire. No second guessing, no doubts. I don't really understand it, but after what we've been through, I trust her completely. If she thinks that's what we need, then that's what we'll get.

We get into the house. The furniture is covered with sheets. There's a thick layer of dust everywhere. We walk upstairs, into the master bedroom, and we take away the sheet covering the canopied king size bed.

We undress. Twenty eight year old Brooke is a woman at the very pinnacle of her beauty, and she knows it. Not perfect, which makes her even more beautiful. There's faint stretch marks on her flat abdomen. The tat is still there, looking faded. The breasts, heavier and showing a slight sag. Her body shows the signs of a serious exercise buff, like mine does.

I'm curious if she retains the flexibility of her younger self. "Can you still do a frontal split?"

She gives me a dimpled smile and does it. Then she lies back, grabs her ankles and does a super-split. I take what is being offered with my tongue. Brooke still tastes of heaven, and remains as responsive as a wildcat. I use my fingers and my tongue in her, and just as I remember, it doesn't take long for her to come. She is, by far, the most orgasmic lover I've ever had. She explores my body, with her fingers and tongue, remembering all the key spots, those that will make me painfully erect, those that will tickle, and those that will drive me insane with desire.

"How many times did you come last night?"

"Three."

"What about her?"

"Three also. I would need time to learn her ways."

"Are you planning to?"

"No. Only if she demands it. I'm in love with someone else."

"What about Peyton?"

"I think we may be done. We'll see."

"I'm in love with someone who is not my husband too."

"Do you intend to leave him?"

"No. Maybe."

While we talk, we tease each other. It's a game we used to play, to keep a conversation going while getting teased by the other. Brooke does a very slow handjob on me, while staring into my eyes. I diddle her. We are both going slowly crazy as we do it.

"All right. Pretty Girl on top?" She knows that's my favorite position, when I get to see her gorgeous breasts and her face as we make love.

She pouts. Certain things apparently don't change Her favorite position is doggystyle, for deeply mysterious reasons. She loves getting her buttocks slapped, which partially explains the preference. "My choice for the second?"

I smile. "What makes you think there will be a second? I'm not seventeen anymore."

"It's us. Of course there will be a second."

I lie on my back, and she slowly impales herself on me. She plays with my nipples as she moves slowly back and forth, grinding a slow, sensual dance with her hips. We stay eye-to-eye, as I see her unfocusing, as her second orgasm slowly overtakes her. "Ahh, Broody. So good..." Her little spasms take me right over the edge.

We abandon ourselves to memory and sensation, reawakening something we both thought was lost forever. An understanding of each others body that goes much beyond sex. The simple truth, laid bare between us. This is were we belong. We go at it again, just as she likes it. It's magical between us. The future opens up before us, full of uncertainty. But this, making love to Brooke Baker, wrong as it is, is definitely what we needed today.

She drops me off at Haley, and she keeps the key to the beach house. "I'll have a crew do a serious cleaning there, and put together a little girl room for my goddaughter. What does she like?"

I feel a needle pierce my heart. I've been distracted, and I haven't really thought of Sawyer lately. I suddenly realize I've been missing her like crazy. My perfect little girl. A pair of huge gray eyes that see everything, and the huge heart, bold and strong. "Her mother painted a dreamscape of fairies and magical creatures on her walls. It's pretty amazing, actually."

Brooke deflates a bit. "Well..."

"Don't worry. If you want to put together a more conventional room, that's fine. She'll love it too. With any luck, I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Bye, broody. And thank you."

"Bye, Pretty Girl. And thank you too."

Haley is sitting in the sofa by herself, reading a book, as I get in. "Hey. Is that one of mine?"

"Yup. _The long road_ ." My fourth book. Perhaps the best one I wrote. It's about a family, a couple with two kids, moving away from their home and friends and adjusting to life in a big new city. It's about a new, unfamiliar place slowly becoming home, and how different people experience that in different ways. "Reading your books is almost like talking to you. You put a lot of your heart in them."

"That's right. It may limit the broad commercial appeal, but it makes for a very loyal fan base." I never repeated the success of Ravens, but my books are solid earners, always making it to the lower reaches of the best seller list. It makes for a very comfortable bank account.

"Is there a new one coming along?"

"I'm halfway there." She takes a good look at me.

"Did you and Brooke..."

"Yes. One time deal."

She nods. "I'm in no position to judge, Luke. And honestly, you two are so far up my good side I'm supporting anything you may choose to do." She closes the book, marking it with a scrap of paper. "Would you share my bed, Lucas? No sex, just comfort."

"Sure."

When I find Peyton, she is sleeping on the floor of our bathroom, in a puddle of her own vomit. It's not hard to convince her to go into rehab, although she is still refusing to go to Tree Hill. I promise her I'll pick her up in two months, and we'll discuss where we go from there. I think it's pretty clear to both of us that we are done, and that I'll be taking care of Sawyer.

We settle back in Tree Hill, Sawyer and I. She becomes very fond of Brooke's twins, who quickly learn to worship her, and do everything she says. We find a place for her at the twins daycare, and she is often having dinner at Brooke's. I try to keep a daily presence in Jamie's life, taking him to the Rivercourt and to the beach, often with Haley, and we eat together, like a big extended family with four children, several times a week. Julian is around, friendly but a little distant, not really embracing our little extended family, but not rejecting it either. Brooke and I stay a bit at arms length, trying to avoid flirting. Once in a while, a shared glance reminds us of the hidden depth of feeling that we share. One of the best parts of this new life is that Haley and I get in the habit of flirting with each other. It's lighthearted and sweet, and it drives Brooke crazy.

It's been about a month since I came back to Tree Hill. I'm coming back to Haley's, after spending a big part of the afternoon with Jamie, playing basketball with him and a couple of his friends. When we get into the house, Jamie goes up to shower, and Haley approaches me, looking serious.

"We have to talk, Luke."

"Anything with the probate? Any problems?"

"I'm pregnant."

I stand quiet for a minute, looking into her eyes, as I process this information. "Is it?"

"It's yours."

"Are you..."

"Of course I'm keeping it, you idiot!"

I laugh and I grab her by the waist, twirling her around. "Haley James Scott, you're having my baby!" I give her a kiss, that very quickly deepens into an intense little make out. No surprise. By now, we are both pretty horny, and we have gotten used to lusting after each other. Of course, there are complications.

"I need to ask this. Are you sure it's mine?"

"It's the timing, Luke. Last time I was with Nathan was a week before he died. I was having my period, so we went oral and anal that night." She smiles at the memory. The previous time was a two weeks before. The doctor will confirm it, but I know I'm carrying a six weeks pregnancy, not a ten week one, and it can only be yours."

"Who is going on the birth certificate?" That question is worth about five million dollars to Jamie.

"You are. I'm not going to lie about something like this, no matter how tempting."

I relax and enjoy the feeling. Talk about unexpected joy. "You like anal sex?"

"Nathan was crazy about my ass, and I grew to enjoy it quite a bit. I wouldn't mind trying to have you up there. You're thicker and longer than he was, and I'd love to find out how it feels."

"I wouldn't mind enlightening you right now, if it wasn't for Jamie's presence."

She smiles."Luke, after you straighten out your life with Peyton, do you want to make a try at this, at us? You know, dating, spending time as a couple, sharing ourselves..."

I look into her eyes. "In truth, I'd love that. But there is one complication."

"Brooke."

"Give it a little time. We'll keep talking. When is the first doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow, three o'clock."

"I'll be there."

Brooke comes into Haley's home, to pick up the twins. She finds Haley sitting at a chair, reading a magazine.

"Hey, where's everybody?"

"Lucas and Skillz took the whole bunch to a movie and ice cream afterwards."

"All right." She looks at the magazine in Haley's hand. "Fit Pregnancy, tutormom? Do you have a bun in the oven?"

Haley smiles. "Yup. I'm nine weeks along."

Brooke does the calculation and her happy smile freezes in her face. "It's..."

"Yes, Tigger. It's Lucas' baby."

Brooke doesn't hide her feelings from Haley, not for a long time now. Haley sees the naked envy and jealousy in her friend's eyes, clear as day. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We need to talk, love."

Brooke hugs herself, and looks like she's ready to bolt. "What's there to talk about?"

"Please, Brooke. Open your heart and your mind. This is important."

Brooke sits and crosses her legs. "All right, Tutormom. What is it?"

"I told Luke about the baby a couple of weeks ago. I asked him if, after he straighten things out with Peyton, he would consider trying for a relationship with me. He said he would like to try, but..."

"Me. I would never stand in your way, you know that."

"That's not the point. This is absolutely not about me. It's about you and Lucas. Right now, the way I see it, you two are headed to an affair."

"No!"

"Don't deny it. You know you're a couple of glasses of wine and a bit of privacy away from it."

Brooke lets her head fall in defeat. "Maybe."

"Brooke, right now you're stringing him along. You can give him scraps, and he'll keep waiting for you, forever. I can make him happy. You know that. But you, you can make each other soar. What you two have is precious. You have a choice. Stand aside, fix your marriage and let me take care of him or follow your heart and make his dreams come true."

"What about you? You're expecting his baby."

"He's already the father figure for Jamie. I was thinking of asking him to adopt him in a few months, if Jamie agrees. So, he's the father of my babies. Other guys can make me happy. I know Skillz has been itching to ask me out, and I always had a little thing for him. I'm pretty sure that I'll never have another Nathan. But you can still have yours."

"Skillz, hm?"

"Surprised?"

"He's fine. And a good man."

"So?"

"Give me some time. I would hate doing this to Julian. And the twins."

"Figure it out, Brooke. Take whatever time you need. Nobody is going anywhere."

I pick up her suitcase and walk her to the car. "You're looking good, Peyton."

"Thanks. You're looking fine yourself."

"I've had divorce and custody papers drawn in accordance to what we discussed."

"I keep the house here, you liquidate the mortgage, and I get three weeks over summers and alternate major holidays."

"That's right. I'm very sorry Peyton."

"No, I'm very sorry. I know I'm the one who didn't measure up."

"You sure you won't step on Tree Hill?"

"Give me a year or two. I'll try it for her sixth birthday. Maybe."

"I'll come to Chicago with Sawyer sometime this month. She really misses her mom, you know?"

"I'm sure Brooke and Haley are happy to fill in for me."

"They both love Sawyer, but they are not her mother."

"Are you seeing someone?" The question is casual, but I know the intent is not. I laugh. "Ask me again in a month."

She gives me a trademarked Peyton Sawyer smirk. I'm going to miss my badass blonde. We step into the house, sign the papers and hug. "I'll always love you, Peyton."

"I will always love you. But it's right there Letting you go is step eight. A reparation for you and for Sawyer. Think kindly of me, Lucas Scott."

"I will. Promise."

Haley and I are in the kitchen, preparing a meal for our crowd. Jamie and Sawyer are upstairs, playing some videogame. Haley is wearing an exercise bra and shorts, with her small four month baby bump gloriously in view. We found out last week that it's a boy. His name will be Nathan Eugene Scott. After putting up a fight over the recycling of my hated middle name, I finally had to yield to the old argument. "I'm carrying him, I'm squeezing him out of my girl parts, so I decide. And you shut up." Over the past few months, I have found myself falling for her more and more. And she has taken to wearing these incredibly sexy clothes, which with the pregnancy glow, has been making it very hard to keep my hands off her. It doesn't help that the hormones are also making her crazy, and crazy horny.

Brooke walks in, Jules and Davis in tow, looking grim. She's about two hours early for the party.

"Hey, Broody, Tutormom. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, playing videogames."

"Let me drop my two little monsters off, kiss my godchildren, and I'll be right back."

She comes back down and frowns at Haley's attire. "Very sexy. Are you trying to seduce our boyfriend, pregger?"

"Just trying to keep him entertained. Did you notice the bulge?"

"Of course. With the killer body, pregnancy glow, that little bump and these clothes, you can get a rise off a stone statue."

"You two are killing me."

"Just can it, Broody." She makes a grimace.

"What?"

"He left me. It wasn't unexpected. He said he couldn't share me with Broody anymore."

"What happens next, Pretty Girl? Divorce?"

"Yes." She looks into my eyes. "Tutormom asked me a question a couple of months ago. I'm now ready to answer. After I straighten out my mess with Julian, would you like to try it again with me?"

Damn. Two beloved pairs of eyes are looking at me, expecting an answer. Brooke is offering me my dearest desire. Another shot with Brooke Davis. But... can I ignore my growing feelings, the growing pull I feel towards my best, oldest friend? I would ask for time to think, to find my heart, but I know that would just hurt the two women I love more than life itself. I look inside myself, and reach a decision...

Mom is holding three-month-old Nathan, beaming at me. "I'm so happy for you, dear boy. It's a dream come true. She is perfect."

"That she is. I knew you would approve."

"She's like a daughter to me. And she is going to make you so very happy."

Skillz approaches me. "It's time, Dawg."

I stand next to Skillz under the awning. Music plays, and they come. My girls. First, Sawyer and Jamie, ring-bearer and flower girl, looking serious, both in their best behavior. Next, they come. One in a green dress, another in white, both looking breathtaking, like they had just stepped out of a cloud. Somewhere I hear my little brother laughing. I know he would approve.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..."

AN: It was fun to write it this way. I hope you liked it. I think it looks fine like this, but if you want me to change the end a bit, identify who was wearing white, tell me. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
